Think About It
by speciaLchiLd00
Summary: [Repost, Complete, N-A & S-T Pairing] I don't own MTT so of course, this fic couldn't be as good as the original.. But it's up to you.. , Hey! we need more MTT fics! (and GTO, too)


Think About It  
  
{ Nanaka's thoughts } {{ Nanaka's second conscience }} ( Sae's thoughts ) (( Sae's second conscience )) / Takeo's thoughts Takeo's second conscience = Akane;s thoughts = = Akane's second conscience = [ Abi's thoughts ] [[ Abi's second conscience ]] (A/N That's Aburatsubo. That's what they call him in the English series, right? And besides, Aburatsubo's a long name!! And I think Aya's a girl's name..)  
  
"Sugoi!! We haven't gone on Sunday practices and out-of-towns for ages!!" Sae told her best friend who was sitting next to her on the train.  
  
"Yup! I could still remember that day..! We probably created the most beautiful campfire in the world!!" Nanaka said, recalling that day at the beach.  
  
"I hope our trip would be happy this time. Not that last time wasn't happy.. I mean, I hope this time, it'll be even happier!!" Sae stammered. As usual.  
  
"Of course it will be a lot happier for you now, ne, Takeo??" Nanaka said all the while elbowing the naïve senior on his ribs. The two have had a deeper relationship since that night Jurika and Sae 'reunited'. She learned her lesson from that night – to follow what's in your heart.  
  
Takeo stood up and replied with a tinge of determination in his voice. "Yes, of course team! We're going to make this trip really enjoyable!"  
  
"That's not what I mean, you baka! And sit down, okay?! This is a public train, for Christ's sake!" Nanaka said, eyeing the people staring at them, just like their last trip to the beach. "Hmmm... I know! You just said that to avert my teasing..!! Hohoho!!" She laughed with her hand teasingly on her lips. {Ha! Think I'll buy that?! Ohohoho!}  
  
"Uhm.. uhm.." Takeo couldn't find words to cover up for himself.  
  
"Okinawa station, those going down, please check your things before  
heading for the exit. Thank you."  
  
"Finally.." Abi whispered. He hadn't been talking throughout the trip Seems like something's bothering him.  
  
Takeo sighed. /Whew.. That was close!/ He hates it when Nanaka teases them. They were still adjusting and considering how naïve they both were, it'll probably take a long time for them to feel completely comfortable in their new situation.  
  
"Let's go, guys!!" Sae said with a cherubic smile. Takeo just loves it when she smiles  
  
"Of course, of course!".  
  
"Digressing from the topic, are we? Well, there's no use not leaving, right? Let's go!" Nanaka said, grabbing Sae's wrist and her bag while walking to the train's exit.  
  
The guys followed.  
  
The team finally reached their destination. It was a few hours before the sun sets so they decided to head straight to the hotel where they'll be spending three subsequent nights. Sae and Nanaka stayed in one room and Takeo and Abi stayed in another.  
  
Nanaka immediately plopped herself on the bed on the right. It was covered with a blue sheet designed with shells and dolphins, giving an oceanic feeling to the room. The hotel was famous for being apposite to the beach so its design's motif was aquatic.  
  
"What could feel better than lying after a long trip??!!" Nanaka said, spreading her arms wide open.  
  
"This is great, Nanaka! But.. I hope Akane was here, too." Sae replied, her eyes suddenly looking lonely.  
  
Nanaka sat and looked at her childhood friend. "Sae, don't be sad. It's not like Akane always attends our practices and outing, you know! And besides, it's her mother's birthday. It's also the premiere night of her mom's first major film! Of course she'll stay with her family!"  
  
"But, Nanaka-"  
  
"It's alright Sae! We should enjoy our time here while it lasts, ok? And besides, Takeo's here so you could have quality time together." Nanaka's tone changed in the 'quality time' part.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Nanaka.." Sae said and headed to her own bed. "But for now..," She began with puppy dog eyes. "Can we eat dinner? I'm famished!!"  
  
"Gosh, Sae I'd love to! I'm quite hungry, too. I'm just gonna get dressed, then we'll go ask Takeo and Abi, and we'll eat together, okay?" {Why do the girls get to pick the guys up? Hmph..! But it'll be inconsiderate to eat without them.. Oh well..}  
  
"Okay, Nanaka! I'm excited! I wonder if the food here is as scrumptious as the pamphlets say.." Sae said, thinking about the day they chose what hotel to stay in.  
  
After a few minutes, Nanaka and Sae finished preparing and headed for the door. Nanaka opened the door and was surprised to see the boys they planned to 'pick up' a while ago. {I didn't think it's in these guys to come and pick us up!}  
  
"Nanaka, Sae, let's eat dinner together." Takeo said, quite shocked too. He was about to knock when the door opened. /Man, that was lame!/  
  
"Sure, Takeo!" Sae said from behind Nanaka. (I wouldn't miss that for the world! Dinner with Takeo, ehem... with the club, is nice!)  
  
"Okay.." Nanaka said. She had noticed Abi wasn't acting normally since they departed. {I wonder what's with him..? Hmmm... Well, all that matters now is dinner!! Dinner!! Dinner!!}  
  
Takeo offered Sae an arm and she took it with that irresistible smile that always makes Takeo's face really red. /At least I don't have nosebleeds anymore...!/  
  
They lead the way and Nanaka and Abi followed them in silence.  
  
{What could be wrong with Abi? It's not like him to be this quiet!}  
  
[That's strange.. I haven't fawned around Takeo since this morning.. I haven't even talked.. But.. I have nothing to say.. So, why talk?]  
  
{Hmm.. Normally, Abi would shoot dagger looks at Sae when she and Takeo acts so nice around each other.. Hmm.. Strange indeed.}  
  
[Maybe the conversation with mom this morning shook something in me..]  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ohayou, sweetie! Did you sleep well last night?" Abi's mom greeted her 'baby' with a smile.  
  
"Ohayou.." Abi started, rubbing his eyes. "I slept well, mom. Don't worry."  
  
"Today's the trip to Okinawa, right? It's a good thing your school held club trips. The school year's coming to an end and it'll be really nice to have nice memories with your friends when the school year ends."  
  
[Huh? Mom can make sense sometimes. Sometimes.]  
  
"When I was your age, I joined lots of clubs, too, you know! It's fun!" She continued and gave her son a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Fun? But the trip with the tennis club members was a disaster!" Abi immediately replied while resting his head over his hand.  
  
"Maybe it's because there are so many members in that club!" His mom reasoned.  
  
"Mom, do you have a fever or something?" Abi stood up and faced his mom. He placed his right palm over his mom's forehead. Hmm.. nothing seems to be wrong!]  
  
"Oh how cruel life is! I can't even have a decent conversation with my son without him thinking that something is wrong!!" Mrs. Aburatsubo said before burying her face on her hands, 'crying'.  
  
"Oh no, mom..! it's just.. strange." Abi said, trying to get his mom end her 'acting.'  
  
"Oh, I remembered! I have prepared some things for you to bring on your trip today!" She suddenly said, raising her head like she hadn't cried at all. "I'll place it in the living room later. Get it before you leave, okay?"  
  
"Uhmm.. sure?" Abi said, heading back to his chair.  
His mom got herself a cup of coffee and sat across her son. Abi was quite shocked when his mom's expression turned serious. Frightened, even.  
  
"So, Abi? Who was this sophomore, junior, I think, you were talking about when we met one time at the coffee shop?" His mom said, putting her cup down.  
  
"Huh?" Abi said. Palpably, he doesn't get what his mom was saying.  
  
"Come on, you could tell me. I'm your mom after all. Don't mind that I said, 'Oh, who is this girl that my baby has replaced his dear mom for?' "She said, reenacting the scene when they agreed on making the coffee shop their meeting place weeks ago.  
  
He finally remembered. [That Jurika! Causing trouble even when he's already gone! That only proves he's really part of Sae! But.. I couldn't tell mom about that..!]  
  
"What, baby? Tell me." She said, inching closer to her son.  
  
"I- I d-don't know what you're talking about mom!" Abi reasoned, not knowing what to say after.  
  
"I wasn't just hallucinating then, you know! You said something. I remember quite well. You see, it was as if you were talking to an imaginary friend. Even if I didn't show it, I was terrified that my son must have lost his mind. I told your dad about it on the phone that night." She said, stopping to catch her breath.  
  
[Geez, she's quite determined to know. I hate how she treats me like a baby but I hate it even more when she talks seriously!!]  
  
"It's nothing, mom. Really." Abi said, trying to act nonchalantly so as not to show that he's getting nervous.  
  
"I could remember it clearly," She started. "You said, 'I don't have feelings for her. Besides, she's a sophomore!' You said something like that. I just don't know if it's a junior or a sophomore.. But you really looked like you were denying something. I didn't want you to lose your love for your mom back then but after I've talked to your dad, It dawned on me that it's about time." She finished her statement.  
  
"It's about time what? What did you tell dad, anyway?" Abi said, curious to know what his parents talked about.  
  
"Well... I won't tell you the whole conversation. It's a thing between your parents! Well, we were just wondering why you still don't have a girlfriend, baby. You're good looking just like me, smart like your dad and talented like both of us!"  
  
He sweatdropped. "Mom, not another bravado. Onegai."  
  
"Okay, okay. Well, anyway, you could have that girl you were talking about as your girlfriend, you know! Who is she anyway? Is she one of those fangirls fawning over us when I go to your school?" She said, trying to crack something up, even just a bit.  
  
"No." [Baka! Now you've given her a hint that you were actually thinking about something, someone back there!! Ugh...]  
  
"No? So, she's not a member of that Safety Committee or you fan club? Oh, so there is a girl! Ohohoho!!" She laughed, resting her back on her chair, feeling quite relieved.  
  
[Think, Abi, think!! .....] After a few seconds that seemed so long.. [ Yosh!]  
"No, that's not what I meant mom, I don't want a girlfriend. I don't need one." Abi said, letting out a breath he didn't know he's been holding.  
  
"Why? Are you still worried about what I said? That one about losing my sweetie because of a girl? Don't worry about that! Your dad told me that he knows you love me so much and that you're smart."  
  
"So? Doesn't make sense."  
  
"I thought you knew better, dear. It means, you love me so much you won't let a girl you like ruin our relationship."  
  
"I see.."  
  
"So, you're gonna get that girl?"  
  
"I told you there's no one! Besides, I don't want a girlfriend. If I wanted one, I could have just chosen one of those fangirls."  
  
"Why, sweetie? Sometimes I wonder why, despite the fact that lots of girls would give up their life for you, you still don't have a girlfriend. Don't tell me you want a boyfriend instead?" She said, tilting her head to her son.  
  
Abi's eyes widened and he almost threw up the hot chocolate he's been drinking.  
  
"I know, I know son. That's silly. I know you're not gay..!" She said, patting her son's back.  
  
[My, it's a good thing my mom's stupid.]  
  
He was about to talk when his mom started again. "But there are times when I feel that you're being too close with that friend of yours from elementary. What's his name again? Takeo? Gosh! You even stay late at night together to do some magic spells."  
  
"Mom? Are you out of your mind? We're both guys!!! We're just friends, you know. Besides, he already has a girlfriend..!" Abi said, trying not to look affected about Takeo having a girlfriend.  
  
"Strange. They say mothers' instincts are always right. I hope they're wrong." She said, taking a sip of her almost abandoned coffee. "But my instincts also say that there's a girl you really like. That part, I hope I'm right."  
  
Abi just sat there, shocked at the soliloquy his mother just had. Her talks always doesn't make sense but this time, it does. His mom looked at her watch and stood.  
  
"Oh well, we'd both be late for our appointments if we just talk here. I'd better go." She made her way to the door.  
  
[Whew.. She's leaving. Nice. She almost got me there!] Abi said, relaxing a bit on his chair.  
  
But his mom suddenly stopped on her tracks and he was surprised. Again. She turned around a bit and said, "But, sweetie, if my instincts are right, you don't have to be afraid that you'll lose your friendship with your best friend when you fall in love with someone else. Think about it." She turned and then walked out the door.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
[Maybe she's right. It's not everyday I get advice from mom...]  
  
"Alrighty! We're here!! The place is as nice as it was in the pamphlet, Sae!!" Nanaka said as she approached her best friend.  
  
"I hope the food is as delicious as it was in the pamphlet, too." Abi said, approaching the group of three.  
  
Nanaka was shocked and happy at the same time. Shocked because he wasn't even talking earlier. Happy because, well, of course the silence was deafening and she missed the same old Abi. {He talked! That's.. nice.. Well, he deosn't normally talk much like me but not talking at all is a different issue!}  
  
Nanaka turned to look at the bishounen and said, "Hey, Sae said the same thing in the room earlier!!! But I'm sooooo hungry I'll probably eat a lot even if the food doesn't turn out to be that delicious!!"  
  
Abi laughed softly at the way Nanaka showed her hunger. You'll probably see it in her eyes and in her action that she's 'sooooo' hungry even if she didn't tell it straight.  
  
{He's laughing..! That's.. again, nice..}  
(Aburatsubo-sempai just laughed!! Yokatta!)  
/And I thought Abi would remain like a statue the whole outing!! It's an improvement indeed./  
  
"Hey! Don't tell me you're just gonna look at me like that the whole night? I'm hungry, too you know!!!! Are you not?" Abi said, nonplussed at the way his clubmates acted..  
  
Then the three looked at each other and began guffawing. Indeed, they wanted the old Abi back and he's here.  
  
{What the—wait! Why the sudden change? Maybe he is hungry! Hunger causes lots 'o things, alright..!}  
  
Then their laughter ended when Takeo said, "Gods, now that you mention it, I am hungry!!! Let's go, guys!!"  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Sae nodded.  
  
They got a table for four and enjoyed the dinner. Unlike other establishments, this hotel doesn't lie in the advertisements. They sure got what they expected. Comfy rooms, scrumptious meals. What more could they ask for?  
  
After dinner, they decided to start their practice the following morning. Well, maybe just a little. Of course they wanted to enjoy their outing! It could be one of their last outings so they had to make the most out of it. Practicing so much would mean thinking more about their magic skills. Thinking more doesn't sound like a good outing at all.  
  
So they decided to head back to their rooms. At the boys' room..  
  
"Man, that was a nice meal!! I'm gonna get more of their sushi tomorrow! It tastes really good!!" Takeo said, licking his lips at the thought of the meal.  
  
Abi headed to his bed, sat there and looked at his best friend.  
  
[Strange.. Normally, I'd be really happy to be with Takeo in the same hotel room.. All night..! But now, it seems really different. I don't feel a thing.. Does this mean I'm finally over him?? Geez.. Now I'm beginning to think if I ever really loved him.. To think that we're of the same sex!! It's like.. yuck! Maybe it was just a feeling of companionship..! Yes, that's it! It's just a brotherly love I felt for not having a sibling in the family!]  
  
"Hey, Abi!" Abi's thoughts disappeared when Takeo stood up and sat beside his friend.  
  
"What's it, Takeo?" Abi asked, turning to look at the said boy,  
  
"What happened to you this morning? I thought you were under a trance or something. You didn't talk the whole day, Abi!!"  
  
[I didn't talk the whole day? I almost didn't realize that..]  
  
"I was just.. thinking.."  
  
"Thinking?"  
  
"Yes. My mom talked to me this morning and it's as if she was possessed by some powerful spell. I didn't think words with sense could actually come from my mom's mouth!! She even gave me a piece of advice.. She was strange really."  
/What could they have talked about?/  
  
"Hm?" /No, I better not ask. It might be a mother-son sort of thing./  
  
"We were really worried, you know! I even thought you'd just stay still for the whole outing!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm done thinking now. I also want to enjoy the trip, you know!!"  
  
Abi was surprised when his friend placed his arm around his shoulder. He was even more startled when Takeo said –  
  
"And if I only knew that Nanaka talking about 'being hungry' would get you out of trance, I could have done something about it!"  
  
Takeo had an evil grin in his face and soon Abi realized what he was trying to get at. His blood even rose to his cheeks when he remembered Nanaka saying 'I'm sooooo hungry!!' She was so cute..! So natural, unlike his fangirls who try to look and aact and look good in front of him. The mere thought of them makes him want to throw up the delicious – non to mention expensive – food he has just eaten.  
  
"What do you mean?" Abi said, trying to cover up for something he felt.  
  
"Silly! I know Nanaka's not just an ordinary friend to you!" Takeo said, releasing his grip on Abi's shoulder and hitting his back a little instead.  
  
"What? I thought I already told you I can't love her back." Abi said with a pang of guilt.  
  
[What the – there's nothing to be guilty about! I really told her that I can't love her back back then, right?]  
  
[[But that was back then.. Maybe mom was right.. sigh]]  
  
[I don't know.. it's confusing]  
  
"Well Abi, I was just like that weeks ago saying 'I'm looking for Sae as an upperclassman and as the president of this club'. And now I've realized, well, actually, I've finally admitted to myself that it was more than that. Think about it, Abi.. I'm sleeping now. I'm quite tired.." With that, Takeo stood up and walked to the bathroom door.  
  
When Takeo went out, it was Abi's turn so he got inside the bathroom after saying "'Night "to Takeo.  
  
When he got outside, Takeo was already asleep, as he had thought. That's why he said 'Night even before he was ready to sleep himself.  
  
So he went to his bed and lay down to sleep.  
  
But he couldn't sleep. He just turned around and around, changing positions that could possibly make him sleepy. He kept thinking about a certain blue- haired girl.  
  
[Think about it. That's what they all say. Now I'm thinking and I can't sleep!!!!! I was thinking hours ago and they thought I'm being possessed. I'm tired of thinking.. Maybe I'll have that tomorrow.]  
  
But he still couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking. So he got up from his bed and went out of the room. He remembered seeing a vending machine a few rooms away when they went out for dinner. So he got up to get hot milk. It could make him sleep.  
  
He made his way to the vending machine and guess what? He saw Nanaka Nakatomi, the reason why he can't sleep. Ironic. He went there to get a cure for 'unsleepiness' and he finds the reason why he can't sleep out there.  
  
"Abi?! What are you doing here?" Nanaka asked, of course, wondering why, of all people, she'd see the guy in her dream, rather, nightmare, out there when she wanted to forget about the nightmare. She could still remember her dream.  
  
START DREAM..  
  
"You know I can never love you back," Abi started. "You're my friend because we are experiencing the same thing. Loving someone who can never love you back in return." He offered her a neatly-folded hanky for her to cry onto.  
  
Of course she expected that to happen. Why would the great, loved-by- all, almost-perfect Aburatsubo Ayanojyou like a tomboyish girl like her?  
  
So she just cried.  
  
END DREAM  
  
{Great. Just great. It happened in reality and it hurts. So much. Maybe God hates me so much he even has to repeat it in my dreams. God, I know I don't deserve him but why slap it hard on my face? Grrr..}  
  
"Oh, Nanaka!" His happiness got him there. He got his composure back and headed to the vending machine before sitting next to Nanaka.  
  
"So?" Nanaka said, her anticipation can be seen in her eyes.  
  
"So?" Abi said. Obviously he has forgotten about the question.  
  
{Hello?? I asked you a question! I exist here, you know!!}  
  
"What brings you here?" Nanaka said, trying not to show forlorn for being 'ignored'.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Abi said, remembering the girl has just asked him a while ago.  
  
{You better be, baka! You're hurting me!}  
  
"I can't sleep." He finally reasoned out. "And you?"  
  
"I.. well.. I.." {Geez, I can't just tell him I had a nightmare with him on it..!!} "Uhm.. i.. I woke up a while ago.. Yes! That's it!! Sae talks in her sleep. Really loud. I woke when she screamed saying, 'Wahh! I failed the exam again!!' "  
  
Abi just chuckled. Obviously, he believed in Nanaka's alibi. She acted it so well. Even the screaming part.  
  
{Whew.. it worked..!! maybe joining the acting club was worth something , after all!! It should! I didn't walk to a railroad with a tomato in my hand for nothing!!"}  
  
"It's a good thing Takeo doesn't talk in his sleep." Abi said.  
  
"But you're up, too. Even if Takeo didn't scream in his sleep!!" Nanaka replied, thinking it's just about the same.  
  
"Yeah, I can't sleep." Abi said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Here." Nanaka opened her hand and handed him something.  
  
It was like a teabag, only it's transparent with something weird in it.  
  
"What's this?" He inquired. It was really foreign to him.  
  
"Well, it's a stuff that they say, could give you a good night sleep. I gave one to Sae a long time ago and she said it works. I don't know. Maybe it has lavender and chamomile in it so it induces sleep. Or maybe it has magic.. I don't know." Nanaka explained.  
  
"I see. Well, thank you. I hope it works."  
  
"It will. Trust me." Nanaka stood up and winked at him. "It works for Sae and me so it would probably work on you, too." She turned around and waved her hand saying, "G'Night Abi! "  
  
"Night.." He said, still looking at the teabag-like stuff in his hand.  
[I hope it works.]  
  
So he headed to his own room and placed the 'thing' under his pillow. It worked. He slept really well even if it was just a short one. Maybe because he believed. After all, it was from someone he loved. Even if he just can't admit it to himself. Well, at least not deliberately.  
  
The following day, the group gathered in a restaurant, different from the one they ate dinner at, to eat breakfast before practicing.. They were talking about spells and such when..  
  
"Hey guys!!" The voice was a very familiar one to all of them so they turned their heads at the direction of the voice and...  
  
"Akane!!" Sae said, her eyes enlarging in surprise.  
  
"Whew.. And I thought you weren't gonna notice me. I've been calling you since I entered the place!!" Akane said, panting a little like she really has been calling them out loud.  
  
"Why are you here?" Nanaka said, causing a frown in Akane's face.  
  
"That's a nice welcome statement, Nanie," Akane replied sarcastically.  
  
Nanaka soon realized that she didn't choose her words well. {I guess I was rude...!}  
  
"No, no.. I mean.. it's your mom's birthday, ne?"  
  
"Yup."  
"And you said she wants to launch her new movie with her family."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, why are you not with her?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Huh?" Takeo said, finally finding words, well, a word, to somehow break through the two's dialogue.  
  
"You see my mom wanted to celebrate the success of her movie and her birthday in a nice place. I remembered the place we chose for the outing, which is here, is nice so I told her about it and she agreed. She even thanked me for saving her the effort she might spend in looking for a nice place." Akane said, rather quickly, finally stopping for breath.  
  
"I see.." Abi said, nodding at the same time.  
  
"It's like shooting two birds with one stone, you know!!" Akane said, obviously proud of her 'great' decision.  
  
Sae, as usual, was so sanguine. "You're really good, Akane!"  
  
"I know, I know!!" Akane said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
The others just sweatdropped.  
  
"Uhm.. Did you have breakfast already?" Takeo asked.  
  
"Actually, not yet. We just arrived." Akane said, somehow looking sad.  
  
"Then you can eat here with us. After this, we're gonna practice some magic spells in a secluded part of the beach. You can come. You're a club member, after all."  
  
"I can eat with you guys, but I can't go to the practice." Akane said, with emphasis.  
  
Abi rolled his eyes at the statement. "Like that's something out of the ordinary.."  
  
Akane immediately shook her head and said, "No, no! It's different this time. I'm not skipping practice for a date or something.. You see, my family's having a ball in the hotel's multi-purpose room this night.. And oh!" She stopped for a breath before slapping her forehead with her palm. "I remember now! That's why I'm running around looking for you, guys! You're invited!!"  
  
"Wha—Tonight??" Nanaka asked with her eyes widening.  
  
"Yup! You're coming right?" Akane said, leaning closer to the group's table.  
  
"But, tonight? That's quick!! We haven't even prepared..!" Nanaka frankly said.  
  
"Don't worry!! Mom's staff is here. I can have then fix everything for you. Clothes, make up, everything!! Besides, I already told my mom that you're coming." Akane said.  
  
"I.. I don't know." Nanaka said, fidgeting with her carbonara.  
  
"We're going!" Sae said, like bursting with.. with,,, a smile?  
  
The others just looked at her incredulously. It's not like her to decide by herself.  
  
With hope, Sae said, "Guys!! You see Akane wants to spend time with us. It's a great opportunity to at least have a part of our outing together.. All of us!! Ne?"  
  
"Of course!" Takeo exclaimed. Of course he doesn't want to disappoint his girlfriend. (whose eyes, by this time, are shining.)  
  
"I knew you'd agree!!" Sae said, hugging Takeo tightly.  
  
Takeo just retched. Realizing what she has done, Sae let go and said, "Uhm.. well, we'll go!"  
  
Akane was happy. "Okay!! Just drop by room 717 at about 3 in the afternoon okay? Ja!!" She ran off waving her hand to her friends.  
  
"Matte!! –"Nanaka said.. Then she whispered, "And I thought she can have breakfast with us." Then she looked up and said, "Oh well!! Let's eat now, okay?"  
  
So the group continued eating. They practiced a magic spell bringing pictures to life. They used magazines for practice and, let's just say they didn't do it that successfully. They were able to do it but the object just bursts like a bubble after a few minutes. They ate lunch together, this time in a seafood restaurant. And finally 3 pm arrived.  
  
"Come on, Sae!! It's already 3!!" Nanaka shouted while knocking rather harshly on the bathroom door. "Hey! You don't need to fix yourself so well! We're gonna have ourselves fixed by some experienced people, remember?"  
  
Soon, Sae came out and said, "Alright! I'm done!!"  
  
"Geez, Sae. You're always late!!" Nanaka said, scratching her head.  
  
"Oh..! But that doesn't matter now. We're late! Let's go! And so she dragged her friend to the door.  
  
Nanaka just sighed and said, "Yah, And it's all because of you!!"  
  
Soon they reached a rather huge room in the seventh floor, Room 717 and found their guy buds and Akane sitting on a bench.  
  
"Oh you're here!" Akana said before picking up the intercom beside her and mumbling something about getting ready and stuff. Soon, they found themselves being pulled to separate rooms by professional-looking people.  
  
It didn't take long for the guys to come out. They just picked out a tux which fits them and had a few make-over and voila! They're done!  
  
As for the girls, it took them an additional hour and a half before they finally came out. Akane was wearing a black dress up to the ground which is cut diagonally in the bottom up the knees. [A/N Hehe.. get it?] The black color complimented her white tresses but the model that she was, it's not unusual anymore to see her look pretty.  
  
"Oh, you're done already?" Akane asked them.  
"Well, yes. As a matter of fact, we are for about less than two hours already." Abi said.  
  
Takeo didn't join the conversation for next came Sae who was wearing a light pink dress. It was sleeveless with a low v-neck cut and a red tube underneath so it wouldn't look revealing. It reached up to her heels and she looked slimmer in it. And her hair? Well, they fixed it. And it took them a great deal of time. Takeo was taken aback by the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Well, what do you think, Takeo?" Sae said, looking down and well, blushing.  
  
"You look beautiful Sae! Like always.." Takeo managed to say.  
  
Sae looked up and said thank you with a sincere smile. But she soon turned her gaze to her best friend who just came out from a different room.  
  
"Nanaka!! You look great!! Yokatta!!" Sae said, giving Nanaka a friendly hug.  
  
"You think so? And I thought this looks so girly... You know how I hate girly stuff!!" Nanaka said, fondling her dress which was a shade of blue and lavender. Its sleeves were long and loose and it reached up to her knees. It was also tight fitting (accentuating her figure), making her say, "And I can't breathe!! Geez, what kind of force made me wear this??"  
  
"But you look nice, Nanie!!" Akane said, also approaching her friend.  
  
"Yeah.." Abi said.. [Huh? Did I actually say that? Oh well.. She does look nice! She always does!! Hell, what am I thinking??]  
  
"You think so, Aburatsubo-sempai?" Nanaka said, freeing herself from her two girl friends' grip,  
  
"Well, uhm.. Yeah.., I think.." Abi didn't want tp say that. Well, at least not in front of all their friends. It's a good thing Takeo, his best friend, noticed his embarrassment and said,  
  
"Come on guys! It's already quarter to six!!"  
  
"Yah!! Come on!" Akane said, walking to the exit.  
  
So they headed to the venue where lots of people already are, After an opening remark from Akane's father, the music started and people found themselves spots in the place where they could chat, eat, dance, or simply sit.  
  
"Uhm.. Sae, do you wanna dance?" Takeo said, blushing so hard at the effort he's put in asking this simple question. It's a good thing the lights were currently dark 'coz it was a slow song they're playing.  
  
"Sure, Takeo! I'd love to!" Sae said. (This is great. Things are improving!!)  
  
/Whew../  
  
"So Takeo offered her a hand and soon they were ambling to the dance floor.  
  
The three, Akane, Abi and Nanaka were left in a reserved-for-special- guests table.  
  
"They're sooo cute!!" Akane said. "I always thought they look good together!!" =As good as these two look together.. = She was obviously referring to Abi and Nanaka who sat in front of her.  
  
"Yeah.. And I'm so happy for them1 There was obviously something between them since the beginning! Now that they're together, I feel really glad..!" Nanaka said.  
  
= Hmm.. I wonder what could have happened if I didn't take a turn in that street were I saw Abi giving Nanaka her coat.. Oh well.. if I didn't turn there, I wouldn't even see that scene! = Akane was too absorbed in her thoughts to even comprehend what Nanaka was saying.  
  
Finally, "Hey, do you want something to eat?" Akane asked since she was hungry herself.  
  
"Yah.. I'm quite hungry..!" Nanaka said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm hungry, too. How about you Aburatsubo sempai?" Akane asked, tilting her head to Abi's direction.  
  
He shook his head and said, "Iie.. I'm not hungry. You can go get yourselves something to eat, I'll just stay here and keep an eye on things.."  
  
"Well, okay! Let's go, Nanaka!" Akane said. She stood up and pulled Nanaka by her wrist.  
  
Unfortunately, after taking a few steps –  
  
"To the family of Mrs. Aikawa, please proceed to the backstage. "  
  
"Mou.. I'm hungry!!" Akane sadly said. "Oh well, Nanaka.. Just help yourself, okay? The buffet table is right there..," She said, pointing to the left. Then she left her friend and headed to the backstage.  
  
So Nanaka just helped herself like Akane said and after having a few bites,  
{Geez, there're so many people in here!! Like I can't breathe thinking how crowded it is in here.. I better get some fresh air..!}  
So she headed to the exit and found herself an empty spot outside the hotel.. Then she breathed in some air.. {Much better,,,}  
  
She just sauntered a few meters away when she saw a familiar figure sitting about a meter or two away from the waters. Yes, it was familiar indeed. It's the figure of a certain guy she's always been thinking about. Then, almost instinctively, she walked to the guy and said,  
  
"Oi, Abi!! What are you doing here?"  
  
Then Abi turned his back and saw Nanaka a few feet away. "Oh, you left me alone there, remember? I just thought that it's not enjoyable to stay alone in such a place."  
  
"Oh, I see. Can I sit?"  
  
"Sure..." Then he turned his gaze to the sea while his heart was beating erratically for a reason he doesn't know.  
  
"Thanks." Nanaka managed to say before sitting beside Abi.  
  
They were just silent, too engrossed in their own thoughts ot even talk.  
  
{This feels great.. I mean, I know he can't love me back. He said that himself. But at least he cares. That much I know..} She then thought about their past experiences. Her first 'flight', their flight around the school building, their escape from the drama and theater clubs, the 'sharing' of coat, the dancing campfire they made, everything.  
{But for now, I'm happy to get what I can. It's better this way.}  
  
[... I can't just stay here beside her doing nothing.. This is weird.. Is this what they were talking about? Geez, it feels really awkward.]  
  
Just then, he stood up. She just gazed at her now folded knees.  
  
{Guess he's leaving, huh? Probably doesn't want me pestering him.}  
  
But Nanaka was surprised when she heard her name.  
  
"Nanaka,"  
  
Then she looked up and saw him smiling at her with his arms reaching out to her. It was like his eyes were saying, "Come with me." So she said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Naze?" Her eyes sort of bewildered.  
  
"Let's have some fun."  
  
{Just like last time, eh?}  
  
[Just like before.]  
  
"Sure." Then she took his hand and stood up. {Damn you, Abi! You're so irresistible!}  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, first, we get our brooms, okay?" Abi said, looking up at the hotel building.  
  
So they walked to their rooms and met at the elevator.  
  
"Hey, don't tell me we're gonna carry this around?? People will think we're looking for a Halloween party!!" Nanaka said, still trying to maintain her coolness.  
  
"Of course not!" He smiled and said, "We're gonna cast it a ashrinking spell!"  
  
So he said a few magic words and soon, the brooms were as small as candies. He placed them in his pockets and said, "Come on!"  
  
He walked to the elevator with Nanaka trailing behind.  
  
Soon they were outside again and Abi cast a spell that reverses the effect of the last spell on their brooms. But he only did it to one broom.  
  
"Hey, how about mine?" Nanaka asked, disbelieving what just transpired.  
  
"Try casting the spell!" Abi said, smiling playfully.  
  
"Huh?" Now Nanaka was really confused.  
  
"I was just joking, silly!!" The he sat on the broom and offered Nanaka a hand.  
  
"You got me there, eh?" Nanaka said before taking his hand. Again. They even both revel at the simple contact between them. Then she sat beside Abi before casting their flying spell.  
  
It was already dark and they flew above the sea. The sight was really nice. You could see a great deal of the sea from above. There were people swimming, some building sand castles and some preparing to leave. There were fewer people than in the afternoon but because of the celebration of a famous actress (which happens to be Akane's mother), not all people have decided to call it a day.  
  
"The view's nice here!!" Nanaka exclaimed while looking down at the sea.  
  
"Yes, it is." Abi replied and he wasn't just talking about the sea. He was also referring to this girl who is currently sitting beside him.  
  
"Ne, Abi, why'd you take me here?" Nanaka said, removing her gaze from below.  
  
"Well, I told we're gonna have some fun and I don't think spending time with such a large crowd in the ball is fun."  
  
"Oh.." Nanaka said with a flash of disappointment in her eyes. {And I thought he wanted to spend some time with me.. Oh well, like I said before, I'll take what I can..}  
  
Unfortunately, Abi saw the flash of hurt in her eyes and decided to ask, "Nani?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing..." Nanaka tried to find something to say when..  
  
BOOM!!  
  
"Hey, fireworks!! Sugoi!! They're even larger here!" She was glad that there's something else that'd keep them busy.  
  
"Of course they are.. But maybe we should go further from it.. We don't wanna get struck by the fireworks, do we?" Abi said.  
  
Nanaka nodded and said, "Hai. Hai!"  
  
And so they went meters away from the fireworks and enjoyed looking at the different colors and designs that the fireworks were creating. It took about thirty minutes when the 'show' ended.  
  
"That was great!! I thought it would never end!" Nanaka's eyes were gleaming.  
  
"Maybe that was what Akane's family was preparing back there when they were called backstage." Abi said.  
  
Nanaka turned and looked at Abi. "Hey, now that there are no more fireworks..."  
  
"We could go fly somewhere else..!" Abi continued for her.  
  
"Yeah! You took the words right out of my tongue!" Nanaka said, quite amazed how he knew what she was about to say.  
  
Abi just smiled at sort of guided the broom to a different direction. After about a few minutes, they seemed to grow comfortable in the situation.  
  
"Hey look! That's the restaurant where we first ate in here!" Nanaka said, pointing her finger to the said restaurant.  
  
"And there's that man who gave us free souvenirs!" Abi said, pointing this time to a man who was wearing bright colored summer clothes.  
  
"Look at that sand castle! It looks great!"  
  
"Hey, there are dolphins over there!"  
  
"Kawaii!!"  
  
They spent about an hour flying around, commenting on things in the environment when Nanaka felt a drop of water on her cheeks.  
  
She wiped it with a finger and said, "It's starting to rain..."  
  
Upon hearing this, Abi just realized, "Oh, but we're far from our hotel now.."  
  
"Well then, we could experience flying in the rain while we go back to our hotel!"  
  
"Yeah, that's something new!" Abi said and began drawing the broom to the opposite direction.  
  
It took them about twenty minutes to fly their way back to the hotel but they enjoyed it. They finally spotted a place where there are no people at all (where it's safe to land) and landed there.  
  
After Abi cast the shrinking spell to the broom, they looked at each other and started cachinnating.  
  
"That was fun all right!" Nanaka managed to say in between her laughs.  
  
"Yeah and—"Abi;s sentence was cut when he realized they were both wet because of the rain. "Wait, aren't you feeling cold?"  
  
"Oh, now that you mention it..." Nanaka replied. They're wet for some time now and they didn't mind at all.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the hotel.. I'll take you to your room." Abi said.  
  
"Okay.." Nanaka replied.  
  
They started heading for the hotel when Nanaka said, "Uhm.. Abi, I'll just go to the comfort room, okay? You could go up now..! Thanks for today!!" Then she started running to the comfort room.  
  
Abi just stared at her back and said, "You're wel.. come.." Then he headed to the elevator.  
  
Meanwhile, in the comfort room..  
  
{Whew.. Nobody's here.. Good..} Then she looked at herself in the mirror and brought out a comb from her bag..  
{Geez.. I look wasted... Stupid rain.. Why'd it have to end our time together?? It even ruined my looks..} Then she started combing her hair and fixing her clothes..  
When she was about to go out the door, she thought, {I hope we could do that more often. But I know he likes Takeo and he'd rather be with him..}  
  
{{ But what if he actually wanted to be with me?}}  
  
{Oh, but that's impossible and I know it..}  
  
Then she went out the comfort room and walked along the corridor. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was already ten in the evening.. {It took us that long??}  
  
Then she saw Sae walking with Takeo.. {I envy them.. things are going so well between them.. sigh..}  
  
Just then, Sae realeased Takeo's hand and ran to hug her best friend.  
"Nanaka!! Where have you been?" There was excitement in her voice but it soon dissipated when she noticed, "And why.. are you.. crying?"  
  
"Huh? I am?" Nanaka place her hand on her cheeks and realized she was crying.  
  
"Oh, let's go back to our room, okay?" Sae said, getting a hold of Nanaka's wrist and passing by Takeo.  
  
"Sae, what happened?" Takeo asked.  
  
"Oh, Takeo we're heading back to our room and you should, too. Oyasuminasai!" Sae said before heading to the elevator.  
  
Takeo stood there for a minute or two trying to sort things out.. / Abi and Nanaka both went missing earlier that night. Nanaka was crying. Put two and two together.... / Then he ran to the elevator and pressed the button to the fifth floor.  
  
When the elevator opened, he walked briskly to their room and, to his surprise, saw a very happy Abi whistling to himself while walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Takeo stopped in his tracks and asked, "Abi, what happened?"  
  
"Oh Takeo.." Abi said while running the towel over his hair.  
  
Takeo went to his friend and asked, "Why did you disappear in the ball? Where have you been? Was Nanaka with you? And why was she crying?"  
  
"One by one okay?" Abi said, quite baffled on why Takeo was asking him so much questions. But when he took in the questions, he stopped wiping his hair and his happy mood turned sour. "Nanaka was what?"  
  
"She was crying. Sae and I saw her in the foyer and Sae took her to their room.." Takeo explained.  
  
Just then, Abi headed out the door, leaving a befuddled Takeo behind. He went to the girls' room which was at the other end of the corridor. He knocked and thought, [Why was she crying? I thought everything went all right..]  
  
Sae saw Abi's worried face through the peeping hole in the door so she slightly opened the door. Slightly.  
  
Sae's face peeping out of the slightly ajar door greeted Abi. He decided to go straight to the point and asked, "Is Nanaka alright?"  
  
Sae frowned and shook her head.  
  
"Can I see her?" Abi asked.  
  
"She's asleep. She has a fever and.. well.. she wasn't in a good condition when I saw her." Sae replied immediately.  
  
"She has a fever? Must be 'coz of the rain.. But Takeo said she was crying. Did she tell you why?" Abi asked again.  
  
"No. I didn't bother to ask. I sent her to bed immediately after she changed into her pj's."  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Sae realized they have been talking with the door almost completely closing the gap between them. Then she pondered first if she should let this guy who, most probably, is the cause of her best friend's chagrin.  
  
But he let him in anyway. Then she went to the refrigerator and took two bottles of softdrinks. She gave the other to Abi, who was, by this time, sitting in the couch.  
  
(Maybe I should leave them..)  
((But what if something bad happens?))  
(Nope.. nothing bad will happen. I must trust them. They're my friends. And besides, this should be settled once and for all.)  
  
With that, she left them and headed out the door. She saw Takeo who was sitting in the bench opposite their door.  
  
"What happened?" Takeo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Sae replied before sitting next to her boyfriend.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the room, Abi didn't even notice Sae go out. He was too absorbed in his thoughts to even notice. He was looking at Nanaka who was peacefully curled up in her bed,  
  
[She's so beautiful.] He walked to her bed and his face grew even sadder when he noticed tearstains in her cheeks.  
  
[So she has been crying.]  
[[Yah, and all because of me]]  
[Wait, I'm not even sure why she cried.. All I did was try to have some time with her and she seemed to have enjoyed it.. at least I thought we did.]  
[[But you never fail to make her cry. You always do.]]  
[ Alright. Alright.. I admit it... But there must be some reason behind it.]  
  
Then he cupped Nanaka's face and gently wiped her tears with his thumb.. Nanaka must have felt a different soul in the room 'coz she woke up. She was surprised to see who the person was. She abruptly sat up in her bed and immediately asked, "You.. why are you here?"  
  
"They said you weren't doing well.."  
  
"So?"  
"And they also said you have been crying... Naze?"  
  
Nanaka held her face with a hand and absent-mindedly said, "Well..."  
  
"Well? Is it because of me?"  
  
The strong-willed Nanaka took over.. {Well, he's gotta be used to my being honest by now.. so.. here goes..}  
  
She took a deep breath before saying, "Partly, yes.. I mean, I admit I had a nice time with you earlier. It felt great you know.. But then I know I could never have you so it's quite torture having to spend happy times with you thinking that... knowing that..."  
  
Abi didn't say a thing (though there's a bit of anticipation in him..). He just held Nanaka's shoulders and lay her down her bed. He then placed a blanket over her. (much to her surprise)  
  
"Rest. You need to rest." Abi said, kneeling beside her bed.  
  
"Demo.." Nanaka said, in between sobs.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be here. I won't leave you. I've been causing pain to both of us for such a long time now and I don't ever want to see you cry again, much more because of me."  
  
Nanaka was speechless. {Wha—Why? Did he finally learn to love me just like I do for him?}  
  
But she smiled upon seeing Abi's sincere eyes which seemed to answer her question.  
  
But she was surprised when Abi stood up and headed for the door. {And I thought he won't leave me..}  
  
He opened the door a bit and poked his head through it. The couple sitting in the bench outside looked at him with anticipation.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight, Sae? I'm gonna take care of Nanaka. You could sleep in our room. Ne, Takeo?" Abi said.  
  
"Hai.. Hai.." Takeo stammered.  
  
Sae didn't say a word but she had an intuition that everything went well.  
  
"Arigato.." With that he closed the door. Sae and Takeo just looked at each other and smiled. But then, Abi's head appeared again from the door with a grin..  
  
"Just don't do something naughty okay?" Then he closed the door again.  
  
Sae and Takeo blushed at the thought and Takeo took the initiative to lead Sae to their room.  
  
Then Abi returned to a worried Nanaka and kneeled beside her bed again.  
  
"I told you I wasn't gonna leave you. Not ever." Then he kissed Nanaka on the forehead. "Oyasumi.." He folded his arms over the bed and rested his head there.  
  
Nanaka smiled and said, "Oyasumi..." {This is great.. Just great}  
Then they fell asleep.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
It was Abi's birthday and they were celebrating it in the garden of the Aburatsubo residence. Everyone was there. His family, friends, classmates, everyone.  
  
"Guys!! Picture taking!!" Mrs. Aburatsubo called out. "Sae, you sit there with Takeo..." She pointed out. She arranged everyone else present. (it took them a long time 'coz there were many, as in many guests. "Okay, Abi dear, sit there in the middle." She was pointing at the chair placed in the very middle. "And Nanaka, you can sit there beside Abi." She was pointing at the chair beside Abi.  
  
"And how about you, ma'am? Nanaka asked.  
  
"I'm gonna stand there, silly! There are just two chairs and those are for special ones!" She replies, patting Nanaka playfully at the back.  
  
Nanaka just smiled at Abi's ever so effervescent mom and headed for the chair.  
  
"And oh, you can call me 'kaasan!! Oh... kawaii!!" Abi's mom exclaimed.  
  
They took more or less ten shots exchanging positions and taking formal and wacky shots. "Okay, time to blow the candle!!" Mrs. Aburatsubo shouted.. Then everyone gathered around the cake.  
  
"'Kaasan I'm already seventeen years old.. Do I still have to do that?" Abi asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Well, of course! That's like a tradition already!! Besides, you can make a wish!!" His mom said with a blithe tone.  
  
"But I have nothing to wish for..." He said, then he looked at Nanaka who was smiling at him, and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I already have everything." Then he smiled at his mom. 


End file.
